I Won't Assume You Save My Life, You Save My Heart
by retrogami
Summary: Bila bersama dengannya, aku tak lagi merasa kesepian.  perasaan itu, hal sama yang kita berdua rasakan. Membawa kita kedua arah yang berbeda namun dengan ujung yang sama. Kaulah- yang menyelamatkan hatiku.
1. Salah Paham

Anak yakuza yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini itu seperti apa ya? Badannya besar? banyak tattoo-nya? Atau.. laki-laki beriris mata emerald yang mengira Orihime sudah bosan hidup itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**I won't assume you save my life, no, but you save something here, my heart**

judul asli tapi kepanjangan jadi kepotong

Belong to Retrogami

**Chapter 1**

**Salah Paham**

* * *

><p>"Hei! Kau dengar? Anak yakuza yang baru pindah kekelas sebelah!"<p>

"Waah! Serius? pasti seram!"

"Badannya banyak tattoo?"

"Mendingan jangan cari gara-gara!"

Gadis berambut senja panjang menekuk kedua alisnya dengan serius, menguping pembicaraan grup sebelah. Hmmm.. murid baru? Anak yakuza? Seperti apa ya?

"Orihime, apa yang kau lamunkan?" gadis tomboy berambut hitam panjang menusuk pipi gadis yang bernama Orihime itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Tatsuki benar, bekalmu belum disentuh" gadis berambut hitam pendek bermata violet menimpali

"Aaah, kau sedang melamun soal cowok yaa?" kali ini gadis berambut pirang ikal menggodanya, mereka berempat sedang makan berkerumun di meja yang sama- yah, kebiasaan murid SMA, sambil makan sambil gossip.

"Eh! Apa sih, tidak kok kuchiki-san! Rangiku-san! Umm.. mungkin nyan cat episode besok." ia melambaikan tangannya cepat kemudian mulai memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya, aih, berbohong itu tak baik Orihime,

"Ooh, Kamu bekal apa sekarang, Hime?" tanya gadis yang bermarga kuchiki itu penasaran.

"Ini , roti isi coklat, selai kacang, bumbu kare, dan wortel, mau coba? Enak lho!"

Semua terdiam, hanya Rangiku yang mengangguk semangat, "pasti enak! Kucoba ya!"

Mereka pun makan bekal mereka sambil berbicara banyak hal, misalnya Tatsuki yang belakangan dekat dengan Renji-teman masa kecilnya Rukia. Atau Rangiku yang belakangan lagi galau dengan Gin- senior yang rambutnya perak dan mirip rubah. Jam istirahat hampir selesai saat bekal mereka habis. Mereka sudah kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, dan Rangiku ke kelasnya. Orihime, Rukia, dan Tatsuki berada di kelas 11-1, sedangkan Rangiku itu kelas sebelah, kelas 11-2. Karena memang dekat dengan mereka bertiga, Rangiku sering main ke kelas. Orihime mengeluarkan buku catatan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil.

"Rukia!" yang dipanggilpun menoleh, yang memanggil itu.. Rambutnya terang, seperti jeruk, ya- orange. Ichigo Kurosaki, tokoh utama kita di serial Bleach asli, tapi tidak disini.

Orihime memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya, sambil pura-pura beres-beres buku padahal curi-curi pandang. Ia melihat mereka ngobrol, namun tak terdengar soal apa-jarak bangkunya dan Rukia lumayan jauh. Lalu Rukia Nampak mengomel, dan Ichigo.. pipinya memerah, mengomel juga sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian pergi. Orihime kembali menatap buku diatas mejanya, kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Hari ini hari yang berat.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat ini bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Orihime berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dinding di atap sekolah. Langitnya sudah tak secerah tadi siang, ia menatap langit itu dengan pikiran yang menerawang.<p>

Sudah berapa tahun ya? Ia menyukai pria itu.. Pria berambut jeruk yang hatinya ada pada teman baiknya.. Rukia Kuchiki.

"sudah tak mungkin.." bisiknya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aaaah, Hime.. Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Ia berjalan menuju pagar atap untuk mendapatkan angin yang lebih kencang. "Aku tau, karena aku, Kuchiki-san menahan dirinya selama ini.." Hime berkata pada dirinya sendiri, atau pada angin yang kini bertiup menyibakkan rambutnya panjangnya dengan kuat.

"Sudah tak mungkin lagi.. Aku tak bisa terus begini", Ia menggenggam erat pagar tersebut, "Aku tak mau perasaan ini berlanjut, aku.. Menyerah saja.."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Orihime merasakan tangan yang dengan kuat mencengkram kedua lengannya dan menariknya menjauhi pagar,

"ADUH! Aw! Ke-kenapa?"

Hal berikut yang hime ingat adalah sepasang mata emerald,

"Lalu kau memutuskan hal bodoh?"

Mata Orihime terbelalak. Sekitar 3 detik? Tak ada apapun yang diproses di otaknya, mulutnya mengatup kaget.

"Eh? A-apa kau kira aku patah hati dan mau loncat? Tu.. tunggu! Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan?"

Gawat kan, Orihime membuat orang salah paham dan dikira mau bunuh diri.

"Lebih baik kau bangun dulu, Onna."

Dan sekarang Orihime baru menyadari kalau dia sedang menindih orang yang menariknya. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, mengambil jarak, dan menatap ujung sepatunya sementara orang yang ia tindih sudah berdiri sambil menyapu debu dari badannya. Pipi orihime terasa panas, nampaknya wajah Orihime sudah mirip dengan warna tomat sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.. apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime, ibarat lukisan, hatinya seperti lukisan abstrak sekarang, rasa bingung, sedih, malu, campur aduk.

"Aku ada disini sejak kau bilang 'sudah tak mungkin'." ia menjawab pertanyaan Orihime yang sebelumnya, "Sekarang pikirkan dirimu saja."

"Kau mendengar semuanya ya.." rasanya kalau ada lubang, orihime mau masuk saja, tapi karena di atap tak mungkin. Hime mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia melihat pria dengan wajah stoic berambut hitam, kulitnya pucat, menatapnya dengan kedua iris matanya yang emerald itu.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan cepatlah pulang." pria itu membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju tangga turun, "setidaknya kalau mau bunuh diri jangan didepanku." katanya tanpa membalikkan badan. Rasanya, Orihime tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut.

"Aku.. Aku bukannya mau bunuh diri!", kata-kata itu meluncur, "mungkin ucapanku yang membuat salah paham, tapi sama sekali tidak! Aku masih ingin nonton lanjutan serial robot di tv malam ini, jadi tak mungkin aku akan loncat darisana. Maaf sudah membuat salah paham!" ucapnya lantang sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda permintaan maaf-walau pria itu tak melihatnya membungkuk, "Namaku Orihime Inoue, benar-benar minta maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu."

Pria itu melirik orihime dari sudut matanya, dan turun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Orihime menatap laki-laki itu pergi, wajahnya masih terasa panas. Lengan tempat pria itu mencengkramnya, masih terasa.. begitu juga dengan perasaan yang asing ini..

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." Lelaki berwajah stoic itu masuk ke kediamannya. Dapat dikatakan tempat tinggalnya mewah dan luas, namun sama sekali tak ada unsur jepangnya, semuanya serba putih.<p>

"Kau datang." Seseorang berambut biru mohawk menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari TV

"Dimana ayah Aizen, grimmjow?" tanyanya seraya duduk disofa disebelah orang yang namanya Grimmjow tersebut.

"Mana kutau, paling urusan bisnisnya." jawabnya dengan mata yang masih belum lepas dari tv, "Bagaimana hari pertamanya Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak, ingatannya melayang pada sesosok gadis berambut senja, "tak banyak hal menarik." ucapnya datar

"Tch, tapi tetap ada yang menarik perhatianmu ya walau sedikit?" timpal Grimmjow yang sekarang menyeringai kearah Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau bolos di hari pertamamu?" ulquiorra balik bertanya dengan dingin sambil mengambil remote tv yang menganggur, mendengarnya Grimmjow tertawa

"Oke, kalau ada yang sampai menarik perhatianmu sih, besok aku juga mau tau."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Heh, memang kau tak kenal aku Ulquiorra?"

"Jangan terlalu mencolok, kita ini sudah cukup menarik perhatian karena anak dari Sousuke Aizen."

"Aneh "

"Maksudmu aneh kalau kita menarik perhatian?"

"Bukan, seleramu" Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow yang baru mengatainya aneh.

"Sekarang kamu nonton serial robot." ucap Grimmjow lagi

Sunyi

Di telinga Ulquiorra bahkan nada bicara Grimmjow seakan-akan dia bilang, _sekarang kamu homo._

"Selamat malam." Ulquiorra berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, menyadari ada ketidakberesan dalam otaknya.

Ia duduk ditepi kasurnya, menatap karpet dibawahnya. Bayangannya melayang pada gadis itu lagi, iris mata kelabu gadis itu yang nampak melankolis. Sedikit banyak, nampaknya gadis itu mempengaruhi otaknya_.._

"Orihime Inoue" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>Re: NOOOO, apaan nih! Grimmjow-kun, maaf ya jadi ooc! Ulquiorra juga<br>**

**Salam kenal, nama (id) saya retrogami, atau panggil aja re.  
><strong>

**Minna, ini fanfic pertama, jadi pasti banyak salah-salah nulis gimana gimana, tapi saya makan sosis so nic* dan berlatih keras, jadi semoga hasilnya ga jelek-jelek banget. Critique very welcome! Buat saya berkembang, minna  
><strong>


	2. Akibat Mau Memasak Natto Pakai Anko

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Akibat Mau Memasak Natto Pakai Anko**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Malam ini hujan turun lumayan deras, hawa menjadi dingin, terasa semakin dingin karena Orihime tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Ia menatap layar TV yang sekarang memutar film robot walau ia sebenarnya ia tak menontonnya. Lamunannya melayang kemana-mana. Mulai dari keputusannya menyerah atas Kurosaki-kun sampai kejadian Saya-dikira-mau-bunuh-diri dengan orang yang baru saja dia temui.

"Ah.. aku jadi berpikir macam-macam.. Payah Himeee, robotnya jadi tak kutonton." Ia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

_Kruyuuk~_

Perutnya berbunyi pertanda lapar, ia pun pergi membuka kulkasnya waktu kartunnya iklan. Ia mengambil bahan untuk membuat natto, tapi tertanya selai kacang merahnya habis! Mana bisa ia makan natto tanpa selai kacang merah! Aah~ ini artinya harus beli ke minimarket dulu. Ia mengambil payungnya kemudian berangkat menuju tempat tujuan.

Di perjalanan tak banyak orang lalu lalang -tentu saja, karena cuacanya hujan deras dan dingin. Malam yang menakutkan jadi makin menakutkan saja. Belum lagi kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa-bisa serial robotnya keburu mulai. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari supaya cepat sampai, termasuk waktu menyebrang,

**TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! CKIIIIT**

Suara klakson dan rem mobil di saat bersamaan, Orihime yang kaget sampai nyawanya hampir lepas setengah cuma bisa terdiam. Mau teriak atau lari pun tak bisa karena terlalu kaget. Tapi beruntung mobil itu banting setir. Saat sedikit lagi menabrak pembatas jalan, mobil itu berhenti, akibat _f =m . v_ , terima kasih hukum fisika.

_Ya ampun! Apa yang kulakukan! Aku kira aku akan mati ,_Orihime menjerit dalam hatinya sementara tubuhnya masih tak bisa bergerak. Pengendara mobil tersebut keluar dari mobilnya, menutup pintu mobil dengan agak keras kemudian menarik Orihime ke tepian. Orihime memandang wajahnya, dan dia..?

"Kau?" ucap laki-laki bermata emerald itu, nada bicaranya agak tinggi. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan-juga kekesalan, "Kau memang mau bunuh diri ya? Dua kali dihadapanku."

"A-aku..", Orihime berusaha bicara, tak tau apa yang akan dia katakan. Ia memang lari tadi, Ia tak mendengar suara mobil karena hujannya deras dan Ia terlalu sibuk berlari untuk memedulikan sekitar. Orihime berusaha bicara, sepatah kata maaf atau penjelasan atau apapun juga tapi suaranya tak keluar, jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sekarang hujan membasahi tubuh mereka karena payung yang Hime pegang terjatuh saat akan tertabrak, sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Sekarang semuanya gelap.

.

.

Tiba-tiba gelap.

.

.

Orihime membuka matanya, ia menatap langit-langit. Langit-langit yang tak ia kenal. Dan seorang gadis dengan mata emas yang menatapnya terkejut.

"HARRIBEL! Dia bangun Harribel!" gadis itu berteriak kencang sekali.

"EH!" Orihime terlonjak dari posisi tidurnya, ia secara refleks duduk menjauh dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, "Di.. Dimana ini! Kemana pakaianku?" karena saat ini Hime hanya pakai pakaian dalam saja. Gadis berambut hijau itu tertawa melihat reaksi polos Orihime.

"Tenang Orihime, tadi kau pingsan lalu dibawa kesini. Bajumu basah, jadi kulepas supaya kau tidak kedinginan!" Ucap gadis itu ceria

"O-ooh.. iya, tadi aku hampir tertabrak.." Orihime mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu lagi tangannya terasa dingin.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Orihime

"Ulquiorra. Namaku Neliel, tapi kau boleh panggil aku Nel, salam kenal Orihime!" Orihime tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Nel.

"Orihime Inoue, salam kenal Nel." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Ulquiorra itu.."

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Kata-kata Orihime terpotong karena pertanyaan seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, berkulit coklat eksotis, berambut pirang panjang, dan cup-C. Ia berjalan dari pintu mendekati ranjang Orihime.

"Aku- merasa lebih baik, terima kasih." Orihime tersenyum

"Nampaknya kau mengalami shock." Harribel menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau tau.. mengakhiri hidup itu bukan keputusan tepat." Orihime menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya a.k.a facepalming. Wajahnya panas sekarang, pasti mulai memerah lagi, pikirnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku bisa menjelaskannya tapi mungkin lebih baik menjelaskannya pada laki-laki yang hampir menabrakku tadi dulu." rasa bersalah dapat terdengar dari suara Orihime. Harribel tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk ujung kasur.

"Dia ada di ruang kamarnya, pakai baju yang nel pinjamkan lalu ikut aku."

.

.

Ulquiorra berdiri menatap jendela dikamarnya, menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya,

"Ulquiorra, ada yang mau bicara padamu." ucap Harribel dari balik pintu. Ulquiorra berjalan membuka pintu, dan gadis berambut senja panjang dengan pipi yang sangat memerah menyambut pandangannya. Sedangkan Harribel dan Nel berdiri disebelah kanan kirinya.

"Se-Selamat malam." Ucap Orihime, wajahnya panaas sekali. Ulquiorra memandangnya sejenak,

"Tak baik bicara disini, bicara di ruang tengah saja." ia berkata datar, mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan hal berikutnya yang Orihime ingat, Ia berada di ruangan serba putih yang luas dengan banyak sofa dan TV LCD yang besar. Orihime duduk di salah satu sofa, dan beberapa orang yang tak Hime kenal berada disana juga, menatapnya penasaran. Ada seseorang berambut panjang hitam bertubuh kurus, disebelahnya berdiri seseorang beramput pirang pendek. Ada yang sedang tidur juga berambut coklat sepundak.

"Heh, Ulquiorra menculik seorang gadis." Ucap sesosok biru menyeringai

"Grimmjow, diam dulu, Orihime baru akan mengatakan sesuatu." Nel memukul pundak grimmjow. Situasi ini terlalu aneh, rasanya orihime kikuk sekali.

"Sebelumnya maaf merepotkan, semuanya!", Orihime membungkukkan badannya walau sedang duduk, "Tadi, aku bukannya mau bunuh diri.. Aku mau membeli selai kacang merah ke minimarket, tapi aku terburu-buru karena dingin dan takut serial robotnya keburu.. SERIAL ROBOTNYA! YA AMPUN APA SUDAH SELESAI?" Orihime refleks berdiri,

Sunyi

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Grimmjow meledak, "Jangan-jangan kau yang membuat ulquiorra suka nonton.. UGH!" kata-kata grimmjow terpotong karena Nel melempar bantal ke wajah Grimmjow.

Orihime cepat-cepat duduk lagi, wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Ulquiorra bersyukur karena Nel menghentikan kelanjutan kata-kata Grimmjow, kalau ketahuan pasti memalukan bagi seorang ul-qui-or-ra. Walau begitu Nel juga tertawa,

"Orihime lucu sekali!" ucap Nel

"Sekarang jam setengah sebelas, acaranya pasti sudah beres." Harribel menimpali

"Sekarang kamu mau bunuh diri lagi karena kelewatan serial robot?" tanya Ulquiorra

"So.. soal itu aku serius.." wajah Orihime terasa sangat panas, "Hujannya deras, aku terlalu sibuk berlari.. Ini kecerobohanku.. Maafkan aku Ulquiorra-kun…"

"Tadi kecepatanku sekitar 80km/jam. Kalau tertabrak kau bisa benar-benar mati." semuanya terdiam, situasinya serius, " Tapi kecerobohanku juga mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan begitu." Orihime agak kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia merasa sedikit lega karena Ulquiorra tak ambil pusing soal itu.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" Lelaki kurus yang daritadi memperhatikan Orihime angkat bicara juga.

"Ah- Orihime Inoue. Salam kenal, semuanya." Orihime tersenyum

"Aku Tesla Lindocruz, dan ini Nnoitra Gilga-sama." Laki-laki pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dan menunjuk lelaki kurus disebelahnya.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan resmi ya, namaku Tia Harribel-Starrk. Dan yang sedang tertidur disana itu suamiku, Starrk." Harribel tersenyum tipis

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, perkenalkan dirimu" desak Nel

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez." Ucap Grimmjow

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Orihime terkejut, memang aneh, kalau sebagai keluarnya mereka secara fisik berbeda, tapi kalau marga mereka berbeda-beda sih..

"Ano.. sebenarnya aku ada dimana?"

Ulquiorra menatapnya lekat-lekat beberapa saat sebelum menjawabnya,

"Rumah Sousuke Aizen."

Mata Orihime terbelalak kaget, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya

_Sousuke Aizen? Yakuza itu kan!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Re : Ya ampun.. Puji Tuhan! Fic-ku ada yang baca juga, ahahah.. BALAS REVIEW!<strong>

_**Dijah-hime**_**, yoroshiku ne~ makasih banget buat crit-nyaa! Itulah crit yang kubutuhkan bgt saat ini. Maafkan atas kesalahan fatalnya, haha.. tapi sudah kuperbaiki, dan smoga masih ga ada salah lagi.. makasih smangatnya! 3**

_**Sasusakurocks321**_**, check PM ;)**

_**Beladelante**_**, hello! Makasih sambutannya! *hore* hehehe yoroshiku~**

**Hehe, iya, ulquihime bagian dari jiwaku *plak* jadi waktu mau bkin fic pertama yg duluan kepikiran ulquihime XD**

**Ya ampun kakha makasih banget crit-nya! Membangun banget, sbg author baru masih harus bnyak belajar, apalagi poin (dua) sumpah baru NGEH ternyata itu SALAH BESAR T^T ngerti banget kok kakha makasihh ya khaka, smoga chapter ini udah banyak perbaikan.. maaf ulqui OOC berlebihan.. aduh ojan aduh**

_**Hyou Hyouichiffer**_**, ahaha, ini dia update-annyaaa XD**

**tapi fic yg skrg panjang ya ^^; semoga ada yg baca.. sekarang Hime kasian ya, ahaha, maaf ya hime.**

**Orihime : *masuk mendobrak pintu* a-author! keadaanku sekarang gawat kan!**

**Ulquiorra : Apa chapter depan Onna ini bakal coba bunuh diri lagi?**

**Orihime : N- nggak kok! Ulquiorra-kun!**

**Re : Ups! Baca kelanjutan fic-nya! Kasih selamat dulu dong buat Harribel sama Starrk atas pernikahannya! (dan ke-OOCannya disini)**

***horee horee, confetti meledak-ledak begitu juga tiburon***


	3. Status Sosial

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 3**

**Status Sosial**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa tak apa kalau aku menginap disini?" Orihime bertanya pada Nel yang sekarang mengantarnya menuju kamar tamu, "Kupikir seorang yakuza tak mau sembarang orang masuk kerumah.."<p>

"Tak masalah kok Orihime, kalau membiarkan orang yang hampir tertabrak, itu malah yang akan mencoreng nama ayah," Jawab Nel tersenyum simpul, "Lagian.. Tadi aku kaget sampai rahangku mau copot waktu lihat Ulquiorra menggendong Orihime basah kuyup, hehe."

"Eh! Gendong?", Pekik Orihime

"Bride Style."

"Nel.." Orihime tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya merah bergradasi indah.

"Muka semuanya jadi pucat lho, seorang UL-QUI-OR-RA! Bawa perempuan! Tadi wajah Starrk dan Grimmjow pun jadi megusta ba..hmph!" Orihime membekap mulut Nel karena tak kuat menganggung malu

"Neeeel! Jangan dilanjutkan ya! Kalau dilanjutkan nanti jantungku meledak! Nanti kalau jantungku meledak nyan.."

"Wah, wah, Nel dan tamu ya?" seseorang memanggil mereka dari belakang, memotong kata-kata Orihime. Mereka pun menoleh, dan mata Orihime melebar kaget,

"Ichimaru-senpai!" Ucap Orihime agak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laki-laki berambut perak dan mirip rubah. Seniornya di Karakura High, yang juga cinta pertama Rangiku-san, sahabatnya.

"Gin-sama, selamat malam." Nel membungkukkan badannya, melihat Nel membungkuk Orihime ikut membungkuk juga.

"Kau teman Ran-chan kan? Sedang apa?" tanya Gin dengan senyumnya yang khas. Ditanya begitu, Orihime cuma bisa mengatupkan mulutnnya karena tak tau mau menjawab apa atau mulai darimana. Itu kan hal yang sebisa mungkin tak mau Orihime ingat, apalagi menceritakannya. Orihime jadi gugup, Nel pun segera meng-cover Orihime seperti pemain bola timnas Indonesia waktu Seagames yang meng-cover partnernya saat gagal mencetak gol.

"Maaf Gin-Sama, tapi saat ini Orihime-chan sudah mengalami saat yang berat dan mungkin tak ingin menceritakannya sekarang. Saat ini pun saya sedang mengantar Hime menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat, nanti akan saya ceritakan begitu kembali Gin-sama, bolehkan?" Ucap Neliel sopan, Orihime pun hanya dapat tersenyum pada Ichimaru-senpai. Ia diam-diam menghela nafasnya dan mempasrahkan dirinya jadi buah bibir dirumah besar ini.

"Kalau begitu.." Ichimaru-senpai mendekatkan kepalanya pada Orihime, untuk membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan bilang-bilang soal kau bertemu denganku pada Ran-chan ya, Orihime-Chan~~ Ini rahasia."

Orihime membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. _Rahasia? Kenapa Ichimaru-senpai ada disini? Apa Ichimaru-senpai juga anak Aizen-sama? Rangiku-san tak tau?_ Dan kurang lebih sepuluh pertanyaan serupa di otak Orihime berputar-putar.

"Orihime, kita sudah sampai kamarmu, kok melamun?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok, terima kasih ya Nel!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum. Nel yang tadinya ceria pun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat agak memerah. Orihime menatapnya agak terkejut.

"Umm, Orihime, malam ini boleh aku tidur dikamarmu?" Nel memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya dengan agak gelisah, "Eh?" pun jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Orihime, tapi tak hanya sampai disitu

"Tentu boleh! Kenapa harus ragu begitu? Ayo, kan lebih asik berdua daripada sendirian." Hime mengenggam kedua tangan Nel. Hime pun mendapat terjangan pelukan maut dari Nel.

"Waaaah, benar ya Hime! Senangnya! Tak pernah ada perempuan yang kesini sebelumnya!" Ucap nel dengan sangat senang, Orihime agak kaget mendengar kalau belum ada anak perempuan yang pernah kesini-tapi wajar sih. Nel pasti kesepian, walau Orihime masih belum tau banyak soal Nel, tapi terasa begitu. Orihimepun sudah lama tak menginap dengan seorang teman, Tatsuki belakangan tak datang menginap ke apartemennya, dan hal ini membuat Orihime agak bersemangat.

Malam itu sebelum tidur Nel bercerita sedikit, soal bagaimana hidup yang Ia habiskan di rumah Aizen-sama. Ia mengalami saat-saat yang berat. Bekas luka di kening Nel juga bukan karena sesuatu yang tak sengaja. Mereka bertukar cerita hingga tak sadar sudah berada di alam mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," Ucap Orihime sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia sudah bangun sejak pagi sekali. Sekarang Orihime berada diruang tengah dengan beberapa orang disana; Nel, Harribel, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Pagi sekali, Inoue-san." Harribel Menanggapi

"Orihime bilang, ia mau pulang ke apartemennya dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah," ucap Nel menjawab pertanyaan Harribel

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku." Ulquiorra yang sudah berseragam sekolah berdiri dari sofa tempatnya tadi duduk dan mulai berjalan keluar. Sedangkan Orihime cuma melihatnya dengan terkejut, Grimmjow berdiri dari tempatnya duduk juga.

"Ayo, kita antar kamu balik ke apartemen dulu," ucap Grimmjow

"Eh? Tapi tak apa?" namun pertanyaan Orihime tak dijawab, Grimmjow yang sudah membalikkan punggungnya cuma melambai, memberi isyarat untuk Hime mengikutinya. Orihime berpamitan pada Harribel dan Nel-yang kemudian memeluknya sampai Hime tak bisa nafas- kemudian mengikuti kedua cowok itu menuju ke arah halaman.

Didepan terparkir mobil mustang hitam, Orihime masuk ke bangku penumpang sementara Ulquiorra menyetir dan Grimm duduk disebelahnya. Orihime kagum dengan segala kemewahan ini, tapi yah- bagaimana tidak. Orihime juga agak tidak menyangka Ulquiorra yang masih seumurnya sudah bisa menyetir. _Anak sekolah kan tidak boleh bawa mobil.. tapi status sosial mereka pastinya beda, _batin Hime. Lalu setelah perjalanan singkat dari rumah Aizen-sama, mereka sampai di apartemen Orihime yang ternyata tak begitu jauh. Orihime segera berganti baju seragam dengan kilat karena Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow menunggu mereka di mobil. Merekapun memulai perjalanan mereka ke sekolahnya.

"Ano.. kenapa Gin-senpai tidak ikut?" tanya Orihime yang penasaran daritadi.

"Gin-sama itu berbeda. Dia lebih suka merahasiakan statusnya," jawab Ulquiorra, tapi tetap meninggalkan pertanyaan di benak Hime.

"kenapa.. kalau aku boleh tau?" Ulquiorra terdiam, Grimmjow pun membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu sebelum menjawab pertanyan Hime

"Entah, seorang gadis?" jawaban itu jelas membuat tanda tanya semakin besar. Tapi Orihime merasa lebih baik tak bertanya lagi. Mungkin Orihime takut jawaban itu bukan yang jawaban yang harapkan. Setelah perjalanan singkat, mereka sampai di sekolah. Hime keluar dari mobil beriringan dengan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Saat itu pula Orihime merasa orang disekitarnya bisik-bisik. Tapi.. tak peduliiii, jalan dengan cepat!

"Grimmjow-kun, kelasmu dimana?" tanya Orihime

"Sekelas dengannya, 11-3." Jawab Grimmjow sambil menunjuk orang disebelahnya, Orihime pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

"Kalau begitu sampai disini ya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, jya ne!" Orihime berlari kecil kearah kelasnya sambil bersenandung, dan begitu membuka pintu kelas,

"HIME! TADI MALAM KAMU KEMANA HAH! KENAPA TELPONKU TAK KAMU ANGKAT!" Tatsuki menyerang.

"ORIHIME! KENAPA TADI KAMU DATANG SAMA DUA ANAK YAKUZA ITU!" Rangiku-yang lagi mampir kekelas- menyerang juga.

"Tadi aku tak salah lihat kan! Kamu turun dari mobil yang sama dengan mereka?" serangan Rukia agak lebih kalem.

"Inoue-san! Kau benar-benar mengenal mereka?" Laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata, Ishida ikut bertanya juga.

Mata Orihime melebar, Ia bingung mau jawab siapa dulu. Tatsuki, Rangiku, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Ichigo, Nemu- Loh? Kok ada Nemu?- sudah mengerumuninya menunggu jawaban Orihime.

"Kalau begitu Orihime duduk dulu baru nanti cerita." celetuk Ichigo memberi saran, yang lain mengangguk. Orihime menyimpan tasnya dan duduk. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang kemarin ketinggalan di apartemennya dan ternyata benar saja, panggilan tak terjawabnya ada 6. Begitu mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel, yang lain sudah duduk mengerumuninya. Aduuuh, kalau bisa sih Orihime tak mau cerita, tapi kalau tidak cerita bisa menyebar fitnah. Orihime menarik nafasnya bersiap-siap untuk bercerita panjang.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Re : Chapter 3, disingkat sesingkat mungkin, hahaha. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, sedih nih Indonesia dapet medali perak *plak* Author yg nulis chapter 3 aja gasuka, gatau kenapa, kurang ulquihime kali. Atau karena menulis dibawah tekanan T^T<strong>

**Waaaaa, makasih ya semua reviewnya! Makasih minna udah meluangkan waktu dan tenaganya buat review, abis baca review author pasti jadi semangat nulis lagi X3**

_**Hoshi Uzuki**_** – makasiiih, huooo T^T ini dia updatenya! Maaf kurang memuaskandh**

_**Amusuk**_** – ga kok! Gakan mutung semoga saja, haha.. makasih kesetiaannya! Ini dia chapter 3 *peluk***

_**Grey Chocolate**_** – hehehe, fic ini emg sengaja dibikin fluffy sih, hehe sehari-hari banget biar nulisnya juga ga cape *plak! Ahahaha, Ulqui-nya OOC sih, sama Grimm juga XD Makasih reviewnya dear!**

_**Ma Simba**_** – hah! Jangan di monas dong , di gedung sate aja, haha. Jreng jreng jreng ini dia chappie 3, semoga suka walau kurang memuaskan T^T**

_**Beladelante**_** – ya ampun! Apakah ini cepat! Terima kasihh, huooo T0T**

**Saran yg sekarang pun berguna sekali, semua point-nya baru ngeh semua, haha, makasih ya kakhaa.. ngerti kok, ngerti banget! Kak bel akan kuangkat jadi editorku *plak PELUKKK**

**Heheheh, yoyoi GrimmNel, sebenernya pingin masukin banyak pairing tapi takut pusing sendiri, haa XDD**

_**ariadneLacie**_** – halo, yoroshiku~ :D**

**wah? Benarkah itu? *PELUUUUUK**

**semoga aja fic ini bisa makin mengehebohkan fics ulquihime *garuk garuk belakang kepala* kayaknya 2-2 nya ya.. baru ngeh apa yg mreka alami itu 'kesialan' hahaha**

**kesialan apakah berikutnya? Jeng jeng jeng jeng**

**ngomong-ngomong aku fics nya AL (kusingkat namamu) X3 baithewei ada id DA kan? Id-nya apa?**

**iya makasih semangatnya AL! XD**


	4. Curahan Hati Colongan

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 4**

**Curhat Colongan**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ingat ya, ulangan besok!" Ochi-sensei mengingatkan anak-anak sambil merapikan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Iya Buuuuuuu," jawab anak-anak.

"Jangan lupa, soalnya ada 100, kalau nilai dibawah 70, harus perbaikan ditambah tugas essay tulis tangan minimal 7 lembar."

"HAH!" pekik anak-anak.

"Bercanda kok, sampai jumpa besok!" Ochi-sensei pun berjalan keluar kelas. Orihime merapikan bukunya dan melihat Rangiku-san, dan Nemu-san masuk kekelas, menghampiri meja Rukia. Orihime jadi teringat waktu belum masuk kelas tadi, ia menceritakan semuanya kecuali soal Gin-senpai.

"Hime! Ayo kita kumpul sama-sama dulu! Hitsugaya, Kira, Shuuhei, dan Hinamori sudah menunggu!" Rangiku memanggil Orihime. Oh iya- Orihime baru ingat ia tak sempat buat bekal, soalnya tadi ditunggu Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Orihime terdiam sejenak, ingatannya melayang pada iris hijau seseorang. Rambut hitam seseorang, dan kulit putihnya.

"Rangiku-san, hari ini kalian pergi duluan saja, aku ada perlu!" ucap Orihime nyengir, ia tak menunggu reaksi Rangiku dan langsung berlari keluar kelas menjinjing tasnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Terus berlari menaiki tangga. Hingga ia menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan membuka pintu besi. Angin langsung menerpa dengan kuat, rambut senjanya jadi berkibar tak karuan. Hari ini cerah, langitnya biru dengan banyak gumpalan awan. Tak seperti kemarin malam yang hujan terus menerus. Mungkin air di langit sudah jatuh semua tadi malam. Ia berjalan di atap sekolah dan matanya menemukan sosok yang ingin ia temui. Ulquiorra sedang berdiri dekat pagar, membalas tatapan perempuan beriris abu tersebut dengan emeraldnya. Orihime sempat berpikir seberapa dalamnya mata itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kira-kira kau pikirkan," ucap orihime sambil berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra. Ia berdiri disebelahnya, melihat pemandangan yang tadinya Ulquiorra lihat sebelum Hime datang.

"Sedang apa disini.. Onna?" Ulquiorra memandang wajah gadis itu yang kelihatan sedang menikmati angin.

"A-aku mencarimu," ucap Orihime gugup, "Umm.. Mungkin rasanya seperti masalah yang belum selesai. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Ulquiorra hanya diam, matanya sekarang sudah tertuju pada pemandangan didepannya. Orihime meliriknya sebentar. Rasanya aneh, Hime tak tau kenapa ia begitu ingin bertemu Ulquiorra. Orihime bahkan mungkin hanya akan jadi sesuatu yang mengganggu Hime merasa, mungkin berbicara dengannya akan membuat situasi antara mereka lebih baik. Hime tak mau ia terus salah paham terhadapnya, juga ada perasaan yang ingin Orihime ketahui.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Aizen-sama, sudah memperbolehkanku menginap tadi malam," celetuk Orihime pelan, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime dari sudut matanya, "Aizen-sama begitu baik kan?"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya tapi sudah bisa berkata begitu,"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun, Aizen Sousuke itu ayahmu kan?"

"Aku anak angkat Aizen-sama," jawab Ulquiorra setelah sejenak terdiam. Kali ini Orihime terkejut mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra yang blak-blakan. Orihime tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra-ia tak tau harus bicara apa juga menunggu Ulquiorra melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau senang cari tau urusan orang lain ya?" tersirat sedikiiit sekali nada tak sabar dalam kata-katanya. Orihime pun tertawa,

"Maaf, pasti menyebalkan ya?" Ulquiorra memandang Orihime yang bersandar di pagar kawat dan perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya duduk sekarang. Ulquiorra kembali memandang pemandangan didepannya, ia tak yakin, tapi sepertinya suara tawa itu-tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Kau beruntung memiliki ayah, aku tidak punya," ucap Hime, memandang langit biru diatasnya, "Keluarga pun tak punya. Ulquiorra-kun beruntung punya anggota keluarga yang banyak sekali dan hangat."

Fakta yang baru dikatakan Orihime yang saat ini membuat Ulquiorra kaget-walau tak terlihat dari luar sama sekali. Iris mata emeraldnya tak lepas memandang iris mata coklat Orihime.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal dengan kakakku, kemudian ia sakit dan pergi.. selamanya."

Kesunyian hinggap diantara mereka beberapa saat,

"Onna, kau tau? Soal yakuza yang mengadopsi anak dari keluarga yang ia bunuh sendiri? Apa kau masih bisa bilang kalau keluargaku beruntung?"

"Apa.. Apa hal itu terjadi padamu?"

"Mungkin…"

Orihime jelas kaget, perasaan bersalah perlahan mengisi dadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri. Hime tak yakin yang tadi didengarnya asli atau Cuma khayalannya. Mana mungkin khayalan sih Himeeee.. Mereka jadi bercerita soal latar belakang mereka, padahal belum saling mengenal. Tapi, sedikit sekali, Orihime merasa senang karena bisa sedikit tau tentang Ulquiorra. Hal itu, Hime tak menyangka sama sekali.

"Aizen-sama tetap membesarkan Ulquiorra-kun dengan baik," ucap Orihime sambil tertawa, ia merasa geli karena dari kata-katanya ia seolah-olah sudah mengenal lama Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra cuma menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin. Orihime cepat-cepat berdiri, "Ne, Ulquiorra-kun, kau suka tempat ini?"

"Pertanyaan itu mencurigakan," jawab Ulquiorra. Orihime lagi-lagi tertawa,

"Terima kasih, aku senang bertemu denganmu. Jya ne Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime melambai dan berlari pulang.

Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya. Ia menutup matanya agar dapat lebih menikmati tiupan angin disana.

Ia merasa aneh karena dengan gadis itu, ia merasa lebih terbuka. Ia bahkan menceritakan soal ayahnya. Bukankah sebenarnya itu hal yang tak penting untuk dibicarakan?

Satu hal yang pasti, ia tak merasa menyesal sudah berbicara dengan gadis itu.

.

.

"Hoi! Rukia!" suara berat laki-laki memanggil Rukia yang tengah berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat membiarkan Ichigo menyusul berjalan disampingnya.

"Ichigo,"

"Kau ini anak bangsawan tapi pulang sendirian," Ichigopun mendapat pukulan keras di pundaknya akibat kata-katanya.

"Baka! memang ada hubungannya? Yang penting cepat pulang supaya Nii-sama tak khawatir."

"Byakuya ya.." Ichigo memandang langit diatas mereka, "apa kabarnya?"

"Selama tak ada kamu sih kabarnya pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia menahan tawanya, Ichigo memasang wajah malas. Setelah itu mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Rukia, kau masih tak mau menjawab?" wajah Rukia sontak memerah, tapi tak terlihat oleh Ichigo karena mereka tak berani menatap wajah masing-masing. Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Rukia berkata sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu kuulang lagi, Rukia.." Ichigo berjalan kedepan Rukia, menatapnya lurus dan mantap dengan penuh keseriusan, "Aku menyukaimu, tolong jawablah."

Rukia membuka mulutnya namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Mata violet itu bersinar sayu, menyiratkan kesedihan, kebingungan, namun juga kebahagiaan. Rukia seharusnya saat ini merasa sangat bahagia, harusnya mereka saat ini sudah berpelukan sambil berputar-putar seperti di film india. Tapi ada sesuatu yang saat ini membuat Rukia tak dapat menjawab Ichigo- perasaan sahabatnya.

"Ichigo.. Aku tak bisa menjawabmu sekarang.." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo menghela nafasnya, ia seperti sudah tau Rukia tak akan menjawabnya sekarang, tapi gejolak masa muda dalam dadanya tak dapat ditahan.

"Ma.."

"Sudahlah, aku masih bisa menunggu," ujar Ichigo tersenyum memotong permintaan maaf Rukia. Ichigo tak mau mendengarnya meminta maaf hanya untuk perasaannya. Ichigo mengetuk kening Rukia,

"Aku tau kok, kamu pasti menyukaiku juga. Langitnya sudah senja, ayo cepat, nanti Byakuya khawatir!" Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih melongo ditempatnya. Rukia tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaiknya menyusul Ichigo.

_Bodoh!_

.

.

"Iya, hehehe, iya maafkan aku," ucap Orihime pada ponselnya.

"Kamu ini iya iya apanya buodooooh, aku cuma nunduk sebentar beres-beres buku tau-tau kamu udah hilang, padahal kan hari ini kita kumpul tau, kamu ini semprul Hime, kalau ketemu nanti kucubit pipimu.."

"Tatsuki ma-affzz! Gang..guan si-nya-l tak…. Zzzzzz" Orihime pura-pura gangguan sinyal lalu memencet tombol merah. Klise sekali.

"hehe, maaf ya, tapi aku tak bisa cerita," Orihime bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya.

Soalnya kan, dengan kepribadian Tatsuki-chan yang protektif sekali, nanti dia mikir macam-macam soal Ulquiorra. Lagian dia juga tau kemarin malam Hime menginap dirumah Ulquiorra, kalau ia tau kalau Orihime menemui Ulquiorra lagi.. Hime tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tatsuki. Hime selalu merahasiakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki. Soal Kurosaki-kun yang pernah jadi cinta pertama Hime pun bahkan Tatsuki tak tau.

Ah- besok kan ulangan. Malam ini harus belajar, tak boleh mikir macam-macam.

Sejarah jepang ya..

Sejarah..

Jepang..

Jepang.. Yakuza..

Ulquiorra…

"LOH! Apa sih! Kenapa pikiranku jadi kesitu!" jerit Orihime banting meja-ga gitu juga sih, itu khayalan Orihime aja. Kalau dibanting beneran nanti tetangga protes.

Orihime mengehela nafasnya, "Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi teringat Ulquiorra.. Payah.."

Padahal harusnya Hime sudah merasa lega kan?

Orihime mulai mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan membolak-balik tiap halaman. Sebenarnya agak ada masalah dengan konsentrasinya, tapi karena Hime ini super brain woman jadi sudah cukup lumayan materi yang masuk ke otaknya.

Karena lapar dan sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia pun membuka kulkasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Ia berpikir untuk sekalian membuat bento untuk besok supaya nanti pagi tidak repot.

_Tring_, Lampu berkedip menyala di puncak kepala Orihime.

_Aku tau! Sebagai tanda terima kasih.. Besok…._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Re : Besok….?<strong>

**Hahaha, nyebelin banget ya gue jadi author, udah nulis cerita pendek-pendek, gantung, ooc, ga rame, dll.**

**Review**

**_Grey Chocolate_ WAAAAAH JANGAN PANGGIL SENPAI DUONGS #mental**

**Aduh gimana dong, chapter ini pendek banget sampe saya juga merasa bersalah ngapdetnya**

**Hehe, kan re juga newbie disini.. spoiler next chapt : kelas 12-3! Jeng jeng jeng,makasih yah sarannya :* author juga suka nulis ttg arrancar XD**

**Hmm, soal isi Hime bakal diutarain ato nggak.. liat ajaaaaaaaa XDDD #dibunuh**

**Waaah, ini review kedua, makasih ya Grey Chocolate! #Peluk**

**_Hoshi Uzuki_ , Aduh, gomeeeeeen, kayaknya yang ini lebih pendek juga #plak!**

**Ini dia update-nya! Kayaknya bakal cepet update kok, pendek tapi cepet update, gapapa kan? XD**

**Makasih yaa dear**


	5. Tanda Terima Kasih Orihime

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 5**

**Tanda Terima Kasih Orihime**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hei, kamu- rambut biru, coba kerjakan soal di papan tulis," ucap seorang guru fisika yang nampaknya sudah tua sekali. Ulquiorra menyikut teman sebangkunya yang tak sengaja ketiduran, sudah jelaslah siapa yang rambutnya biru kalau bukan Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez<p>

Grimmjow yang tadinya ketiduran dan mendadak disuruh maju kedepan jadi kikuk, semua orang menoleh kearah Grimmjow dengan tatapan '_kasihan.. Dia korban berkutnya Pak Barragan..'_ Grimmjow memperhatikan soalnya sesaat, lalu mengerjakannya.

Ternyata Grimmjow menyelesaikannya dengan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Ia kembali ke bangkunya dengan senyum kemenangan. Kyaaa. Barragan-sensei sendiri agak tertegun melihat penampilan siswa layaknya preman bisa mengerjakan soal fisika.

"Lain kali perhatikan," ucap Barragan-sensei sambil kembali melanjutkan materinya.

"Huf! Dasar pak tua! Untung di sekolah yang dulu ini sudah dipelajari!" bisik Grimmjow. Laki-laki berambut kepang panjang, Ggio, yang duduk dibangku depannya sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Heh! Jangan panggil Barragan-sensei begitu! Dia itu yang paling keren di sekolah ini!"

"Salahmu sendiri, ketiduran." Teman sebangkunya, Avirama, ikut mengomentari.

"Exacta." Orang yang duduk didepannya lagi, Findor, berkomentar juga, hebat banget bisa kedengaran sampe situ bisikan Grimmjow.

"Kalian ini hormat banget sih sama dia, memang dia itu siapa? Kakek kalian?"

"Di Roy- maju kedepan, kerjakan soal yang ini," ucap Barragan-sensei sekali lagi.

"LOH! Pak! Tadi itu bukan saya yang ngobrol!"

"Sudah, cepat kerjakan."

Pelaku sebenarnya yang tadi ngobrol pura-pura tak bersalah dan memperhatikan, sedangkan Ulquiorra pura-pura ga kenal biar tak terlibat. Karena Di Roy tak bisa menyelesaikan soal, teman sebangkunya, Yylfordt yang maju kedepan dan menyelesaikannya. Rasanya untuk pelajaran ini Ulquiorra tak ingin cari gara-gara dengan Barragan-sensei, wali kelas mereka. Setelah Barragan-sensei kembali menyelesaikan materi hari ini dan memberi tugas, bel berdering tanda pelajaran usai dan waktunya istirahat.

Tanpa aba-aba, meja Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sudah dikerumuni. Yylfordt, Di Roy, Shawlong, Ggio, Findor, Charlotte, dan ah sudahlah tak usah disebut satu-satu, pokoknya banyak. Mungkin karena Grimmjow yang walau galak tapi dia supel dan menarik perhatian. Sedangkan Ulquiorra sifatnya tenang dan tau dimana harus menempatkan diri. Seisi kelas jadi terlampau semangat dengan kehadiran mereka yang memberi warna baru dikelas- hijau dan biru.

"Grimmjow, bagaimana? Sudah ada gadis yang menarik perhatian belum?" , tanya Avirama,

"Tak minat," jawab Grimmjow dengan wajah tak minatnya,

"Ya asal kau tak sentuh Apache saja." Celetuk Di Roy.

"Dan SoiFon dari kelas 11-2"

"Hei, Ulquiorra, coba lihat Loly, kayaknya dia naksir kamu deh," Nakeem mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Loly berada, semua orang langsung menoleh kearah kepala Nakeem menunjuk.

Gadis berkucir dua yang kepergok sedang asik melihat kecengannya jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah seketika dan langsung buang muka, pura-pura ngobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, Menoly.

"Hahaha! Loly naksir kamu!"

"Gimana bro! Sial ato untung?"

Ulquiorra tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab atau berkomentar. Ia sih diam, teman-temannya yang heboh. Ia tak tertarik sama sekali, soal Loly yang sudah curi-curi pandang, Ulquiorra sudah tau sejak awal ia masuk. Sementara ia tak bereaksi, teman-temannya sudah asik ngobrol topik lain. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju tempat tenang yang ia sukai. Baginya ruangan kelas agak sedikit bising.

"Ulquiorra-kun! Selamat siang!" sapa seorang gadis berambut senja bersemangat, Ulquiorra melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Hanya ada mereka berdua di atap yang sekarang cuacanya sangat cerah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Onna?" Orihime merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ia bersemangat namun agak kurang yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Menunggumu," jawab Orihime. Ulquiorra jelas kaget, tadinya ia berpikir Orihime akan menjawab '_ini juga tempat favoritku_' tapi ternyata tidak, gadis itu menunggunya?

Orihime menatap ujung sepatunya karena tak sanggup menatap Ulquiorra, ia mengeluarkan perlahan apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya dan memberanikan diri melirik Ulquiorra.

"Ini permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku," ucap Orihime tersenyum. Bento di tangannya. Bento.

**Bento buatan Orihime**.

Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya dan duduk bersandar pada pagar atap, "Kau ini kenapa begitu suka balas budi," ucapnya, Orihime duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyodorkan bento yang Hime buat sendiri. Ulquiorra mengambil bento itu dari tangannya, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula itu hanya sebuah bento tanda terima kasihnya. Orihime tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, ia senang karena tak mendapat reaksi yang buruk dari Ulquiorra. Tapi jelas Ulquiorra tak menyadari bahaya tersembunyi yang ada dalam bento Hime.

"Semoga kamu suka, Ulquiorra-kun" ucap Orihime penuh harap.

Ulquiorra membuka bekalnya, dan agak terkejut. Bekalnya tertata rapi dan menarik, nasi dengan taburan nori, plum, dan sesuatu berwarna hijau yang Ulquiorra tak ketahui apa itu. Lauknya ada tamagoyaki dan sosis. Tapi kan.. walau cantik itu tetap bekal buatan Orihime Inoue. Orihime mengambil satu suapan bekalnya sendiri dengan sumpitnya, "Itadakimasu!"

Ulquiorra pun mengambil satu suapan, memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya, matanya melebar terkejut.

.

Sedangkan dari balik pintu atap..

"Ya ampun! Dia bisa makan masakan Orihime siapa dia!" ujar Ichigo tak percaya

"Sudah kuduga, sangat aneh Orihime bawa bekal 2 dan langsung pergi, untung kita ikuti!" ucap Rangiku

"Ishida! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Bukan aku Rukia, Renji!"

"Kalian, minggir sedikit dong! Ulquiorra-nya tak kelihatan nih!"

"Namanya Ulquiorra? Ooh.."

Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Ishida, Chad, dan Renji-yang dipaksa ikut mengintip- langsung menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat sosok biru dan perak.

"Hey! Pantas sesak! Kamu siapa!"

"Kalian yang siapa! Kalian mau ngintip kan!"

"Memang kalian bukan mau ngintip!"

"Gin! Kamu kok ada disini!"

"Yo, Ran-chan~"

"Hei- jangan dorong, nanti pintunya.."

BRAK!

Pintunya terbuka karena tak sanggup menahan orang yang dorong-dorongan dan mereka jatuh bertumpukan seperti pemain American Footbal yang sedang touchdown.

"Teman-teman!" Orihime menjerit seketika.

Wajahnya hampir sepucat hantu. _Ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun, kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?_

Sunyi.

"Err.. Orihime ada disini juga ya! Kebetulan ya! Hahaha," ujar Rukia buru-buru berdiri. Tidak, dari wajahnya yang tak bisa bohong, Hime tau ia mengintip tadi.

"Hime, kayaknya asik ya makan disini! Tapi dompetku ketinggalan dikelas, duluan ya!" Rangiku melesat turun tangga.

"Aku juga mau temani Ran-chan! Jya ne~" Gin melambaikan tangannya pada Hime dan Ulquiorra.

"Permisi," Ishida, Chad, menyusul Ran dan Gin.

Yang tersisa hanya Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji, dan Grimmjow. Membeku ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Ada.. yang mau coba bentoku?" tanya Orihime mengangkat bentonya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat-dan tangan gemetar.

.

Sudah terlanjur basah, nyemplung sekalian adalah peribahasa yang tepat bagi mereka ber-enam yang ketahuan ngintip. Karena kalau kabur tujuan ngintip mereka jadi percuma, mereka lebih baik makan sama-sama.

"Kau ini.. Ulquiorra?" tanya Tatsuki memperhatikan Ulquiorra dengan seksama.

"Hei, Tatsuki, jangan melihat Ulquiorra dengan tatapan begitu, kasihan dia," ujar Renji. Bohong. Renji tak mau Tatsuki eyesmex sama cowok lain.

"Kenalkan, ini Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, ini Ulquiorra," Hime mengenalkan, "Lalu Grimmjow.. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji," ujarnya sambil menunjuk orang-orang tersebut.

"Jadi kalian dekat waktu Orihime menginap atau kapan?" Grimmjow bertanya to the point pada Ulquiorra, hal ini jelas membuat Rukia dan Tatsuki semangat. Sedangkan Orihime semakin salah tingkah,

"Bukan! Ehm.. Ini cuma bento permintaan maaf untuk Ulquiorra!"

"Terus kau makan berduaan?"

_Ah.. benar juga ya.._ batin Hime. Tatsuki memegang bagian belakang kepala Hime dan memaksanya membungkuk.

"Aduduh! Tatsuki-chan!"

"Maafkan temanku ini ya, maaf sudah membuatmu repot!" ucap Tatsuki yang juga membungkukkan badannya. Saat itu juga, Ulquiorra menyodorkan kembali kotak bekal Orihime. Orihime melepaskan dirinya dari tangan tatsuki dan memandangnya terkejut. Tapi Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, dan Tatsuki lebih tak percaya lagi bekal buatan Orihime bisa dimakannya.

"Apa habis?" tanya Orihime, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya aneh, tapi bukan berarti tak enak,"

"Benar! Kau suka!"

"Tidak tak kusukai," Ulquiorra melirik wajah Orihime yang tampaknya senang sekali, "Sekarang, kau sudah tak perlu minta maaf lagi."

"Hime.. Sebenarnya kamu masak apa?" tanya Rukia agak ragu

"Banyak! Aku pakai banyak bahan, nasi, nori, kismis, plum, telur, selai kacang, pisang.."

"Yasudah, yang penting dia suka," potong Ichigo. Gawat kalau Ulquiorra tiba-tiba mual. Tapi orang dikhawatirkan mukanya biasa saja.

"Hebat ya, kau orang kedua sesudah Rangiku yang bisa makan masakan Hime," celetuk Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong princess, Nel bilang dia kangen, gimana kalau kamu bicara dengannya?" ucap Grimmjow yang baru teringat sesuatu.

"Nel! Benarkah?" Orihime mendapat jawaban dengan ponsel Grimmjow yang dilemparkan padanya.

_Tersambung dengan Nell_

"Halo Grimm? Tumben telpon? Kenapa?" ucap seseorang disebrang telponnya

"Nel! Ini aku! Orihime!" Orihime setengah menjerit saat menjawabnya, menyenangkan sekali bisa bicara dengan Nel lagi.

"ORIHIMEE! Aku kangen! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik Nel, Bagaimana denganmu dan Harribel?"

"Baik-baik juga, Orihime, kapan kau kerumah? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Iya, aku juga kangen Nel! Kalau soal itu.. Ehm.." Orihime melirik Grimmjow yang saat ini tersenyum tipis, dan Ulquiorra yang menatapnya, "Aku tak tau Nel, aku kan tak bisa seenaknya datang."

"Ah, kau benar Orihime.." sesaat Nel terdengar sedih, "Ehm.. Aku mau bicara dengan Ulquiorra dong Orihime."

Orihime menyodorkan ponselnya pada Ulquiorra ragu. Setelah Ulquiorra bicara dengan Nel dari ponsel, ia tampak terkejut. Kemudian ia tampak terkejut dan berkata dingin seperti 'Nel, kau bilang apa?' 'sudahlah,' 'Nel.. kutelpon kau nanti'. Sementara Grimmjow, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji dan Ichigo memandangnya bingung. Ulquiorra lalu menutup telponnya. Semua menatapnya seperti menunggu Ulquiorra bicara. Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya,

"Datanglah besok, sepertinya akan ada pesta."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Re : #fast update! Huahahaha, terima kasih teman-teman semua dukungannya! Terima kasih sudah baca fic payahku sampe sini!<strong>

**Ngomong-ngomong Happy late birthday Ulquiorra XD**

**Jadi next chappie bakal ada pesta, hmmmh? Apa yang terjadi ya?**

**Ma'acih cemans cemans reviewnya!**

_**ariadneLacie**_** – wah! Senangnyaaaa #plak! smoga makin membaik lagi penulisannya, mohon kritik dan bantuannya ya senpai m(_)m**

**sebenernya Rukia.. kebelet ke wc waktu itu #beku dijurus shode**

**hhaha, ini dia update-nya!**

_**Amusuk**_** – aaaaa, updatenya hari ini, tak apakan? Haha, ltapi lebih panjang sedikit kok chappie ini XD**

**Bahkan bukan Cuma Ulqui yg curcol, Hime pun curcol, sama-sama curcol, akankah ada lagi yang curcol?**

**Yang terjadi… Ulqui suka masakan Hime O.o**

**Jahaha**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Winter Fireworks

**Chapter 6**

**Winter Fireworks**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, kau yakin besok akan kesana?" Tatsuki bertanya pada teman baik berambut senja disebelahnya. Orihime memalingkan wajahnya dan balas menatap mata tatsuki yang memancarkan keraguan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Orihime. Warna langit kini sudah senada dengan rambut Orihime saat mereka berjalan pulang.<p>

"Iya, aku mau bertemu Nel, Tatsuki juga kan?"

"Kalau kau ikut, pasti aku ikut. Tapi apa tak apa? Kau tau.. dirumah…"

"Ulquiorra bilang tak masalah, jadi pasti baik-baik saja."

Yah, pesta dirumah yakuza, bagaimana tak khawatir. Tapi, waktu Orihime kesana, Aizen-sama sedang tak ada, jadi mungkin tak apa. Tak apa-apa sajalah. Lagipula, tadi sepertinya Ichigo dan Grimmjow semangat sekali.

"Kalau Tatsuki ikut, akupun ikut!" seru Renji yang daritadi berjalan dibelakang mereka, Tatsuki sontak menoleh cepat kearah Renji

"Kamu itu ya, aku kan sudah bilang bisa pulang sendiri?" ucap Tatsuki setengah mengomel dan bertanya. Renji pasang muka 'jelas lah, kau tau kan kau ini siapa-ku' lalu langsung kena pukulan manis di pundaknya.

"Aw! Kau ini ya! Memang bisa dengar suara batinku!"

"Memang kau ngomong apa di batinmu?"

"Aku bilang kalau Tatsuki ngomel wajahnya mirip Hollow," akibat kata-katanya yang satu ini, Renji hampir mendapat pukulan yang super manis kalau saja tidak ditahan Orihime.

"Tat-chan! Sudah! Kalian kalau terlalu mesra, aku yang canggung!"

"MESRA!" jerit Renji tak percaya.

"Renji! Kau ini ya! Awas saja! Babon!"

"Eh! Tunggu-tunggu! Renji, Tatsuki! Lihat!"

.

"Kau masih belum mau menjawabku.. Rukia?" ucap Ichigo yang sedang berjalan bersebelahan bersama Rukia. Rasanya agak kurang pas menanyakan hal ini selalu pada saat mereka jalan pulang, dipinggir jalan pula, untung jalannya sepi. Tapi inilah saat-saat dimana Ichigo dapat berdua saja dengan Rukia. Namun Rukia hanya diam saja, memandang lurus kedepan tanpa sedikitpun melirik Ichigo. Ichigo menghela nafasnya.

"Sejak kapan sih, wajahmu melankolis begitu? Ga cocok." Namun reaksi yang diharapkan Ichigo-pukulan manis-tak datang. Wajah Rukia masih lurus-lurus saja dengan mata yang menerawang.

"R-Rukia.. nanti kamu kesambet lho!" Ichigo menepuk keras puncak kepala Rukia, kali ini berhasil, Rukia tersadar.

"AW! Apaan sih Ichigo!"

"Mikirin apa sih kamu?" mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia membuang wajahnya.

"Bukan hal penting." lalu kesunyian hinggap diantara mereka beberapa saat. Ichigo memandang langit sore, sebentar lagi malam, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide yang cemerlang bagi Ichigo.

"Rukia, pakai syalmu, ayo!" ucap Ichigo bersemangat sambil menarik tangan rukia.

"E-eh? Memang mau kemana?" Rukia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi genggaman tangan Ichigo jauh lebih kuat. Ichigo berlari tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya walau sebentar, ia terus berlari dengan Rukia yang bertubuh mungil berusaha mengejar langkahnya dengan susah payah. Hingga mereka tiba di sungai yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia. Tentu, itu sungai yang biasa didatangi Rukia bila ia merasa galau.

"Ichigo, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Rukia masih dengan nafas yang agak tersenggal, "sebenarnya mau apa?"

Ichigo hanya memberinya sebuah senyum kecil, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit yang sekarang sudah muncul bintang senja. Rukia menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit yang sama dengan yang Ichigo lihat. Ia tidak merasa kesal, walau Ichigo sudah seenaknya saja menariknya kemari. Ia juga tak merasa senang, karena saat ini sedang banyak hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Mungkin yang Rukia butuhkan saat ini adalah hembusan angin segar seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang, bukan untuk menyenangkan tapi untuk menenangkan. Langit yang indah dan angin ini adalah hal terbaik baginya saat ini. Coba saja ada boneka Chappy.

Baik Ichigo dan Rukia masih menatap langit diatas mereka dalam sepi, sementara perlahan warna hangat semakin tenggelam digantikan dengan warna dingin malam.

DHUAR!

Bukan suara bom, tapi suara kembang api yang tiba-tiba meledak ditengah langit yang mereka tatap. Disusul dengan puluhan kembang api lain. Mewarnai langit malam yang gelap dengan warna-warnanya yang meriah.

"Waaah, indahnya.." ujar Rukia tak percaya, "Kau tau akan ada kembang api?"

Ichigo melirik wajah kagum Rukia dengan mata yang memancarkan kepuasan , "Soalnya sekarang musim dingin, biasanya ada kembang api disini."

Rukia terkesima dengan apa yang ia pandangi sekarang. Bahkan udara yang dingin mendadak tak terasa. Tak lama, ia membuka mulut mungilnya, "Walau ingin merasa senang, tapi tak bisa senang,"

"Rukia.." ucap Ichigo, ia tak tau apa harus dikatakannya, hanya nama gadis itu saja yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Apa Ichigo akan Rukia tolak? Rasanya Ichigo tak mau kalau begitu, harga dirinya juga dipertaruhkan.

"Terima kasih ya, Strawberry, sudah membawaku kesini," ujar Rukia lagi dengan senyumnya yang belakangan jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Ichigo masih menatapnya serius, senyum itulah yang paling berarti untuk bagi Ichigo. Mungkin Rukia memang mungil dan nampak rapuh. Tapi bagi Ichigo, keberadaan Rukia didalam dirinya tak semungil tubuhnya. Rukialah yang membuat dunia berputar lebih lambat baginya. _Lucia_, bukankah itu nama yang cocok untuknya? Karena ialah cahaya bagi Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Ichigo dengan keseriusan maksimalnya. Mata Rukia terbelalak.

"Ichigo- aku—"

"Ada cowok lain?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Khawatir dengan kakakmu?"

"Bukan.. Ichi—"

"Aku terlalu tinggi buatmu?"

"Bukan! Baka!"

"Sedang periode?"

"ICHIGO!" dan pembicaraan serius ini berakhir dengan gelak tawa Ichigo dan Rukia yang giginya menggertak.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap kalau kamu juga mencintaiku."

Walau Rukia tadinya akan mengomel sesuatu, sekarang sudah tak bisa. Karena bibir Ichigo sudah mendarat lembut diatas bibirnya.

.

.

Bel Sekolah pertanda pulang sudah berdering. Namun Orihime hanya bisa duduk terpaku ditempat duduknya. Hampir semua materi pada semua mata pelajaran hari ini tak dapat ia tangkap. Hal ini karena tindakannya yang sangat sangat tidak disengaja kemarin sore. Haduh, kalau diingat awalnya Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Renji memergoki Ichigo dan Rukia yang berjalan pulang hanya berduaan. Lalu karena memiliki perasaan seperti memergoki maling, kemarin mereka mengikuti secara sembunyi-sembunyi (baca: nguntit) dengan bersemangat. Mereka pergi ke pinggir sungai yang juga biasa didatangi Orihime dan Tatsuki kalau sedang bermain saat festival musim panas. Suasana menjadi kelewat hangat dan Ichigo mengecup Rukia.. di bibirnya. Saat itulah mereka bubar mengintip tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut dan langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan cepat. Saat mengintip, kalau melihat sesuatu yang memang kita harapkan terjadi, rasanya jadi merasa bersalah sendiri karena melihat hal yang seharusnya tak kita lihat.

Hari ini juga nampaknya Ichigo lebih tsundere dari biasanya, ia tadi sempat banting meja kearah Keigo karena menyindir-nyindirnya soal kejadian kemarin dengan Rukia. Renji dengan tangan dewanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik berhasil menangkap foto mereka berdua oleh kamera ponselnya. Soal bagaimana foto itu bisa menyebar, ehm.. Lebih baik jangan ditanya. Ichigo memang kesal, tapi dalam hatinya sekarang pasti sedang berbunga-bunga. Tsundere sekali kan? Kalau Rukia..

"Orihime"

"KYAAAA!" Orihime setengah melompat dari tempatnya duduk karena ditepuk Rangiku dari belakang. Rangiku bahkan kelihatan dua kali lebih kaget dari Orihime.

"Hime! Melamun apa sih!"

"Bukan apa-apa! Hehehe," ucap Orihime dengan tangan kanan melambai cepat didepan wajahnya dan tangan kirinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Orihime itu memang buruk soal berbohong.

"Oh.. Yasudahlah. Ayo kita jalan sekarang, nanti tuan rumahnya menunggu lho Himee"

"Ah benar! Nanti Nel menunggu! Sebentar, aku bereskan meja dulu." Orihime langsung cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang dominan berwarna pink muda. Setelah selesai beres-beres, ia berlari menuju koridor tempat teman-temannya menunggunya. Ada ichigo yang berdiri bersandar dinding dan Rukia yang berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter dari Ichigo, Eh, tunggu, wajah keduanya memerah lho! Lalu ada Rangiku-san, Tatsuki-chan, Hinamori-san, Renji-kun, Ishida-kun, Chad-kun, Shuuhei-kun, Kira-kun, lalu..

"Hitsugaya-kun? Kau ikut?" tanya Orihime dengan mata yang berbinar. Agak jarang Hitsugaya-kun ikut, Orihime jadi merasa bersemangat.

"Tch, siapa lagi yang memaksa ikut kalau bukan Rangiku," ucap Hitsugaya agak kesal, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tapi baguslah, karena semakin banyak yang ikut, semakin meriah. Teman Ulquiorra pun akan makin banyak.

Setelah perjalanan singkat, mereka sampai juga kerumah yang dituju. Rumah besar, berwarna putih, pagar yang tinggi, dan luas sekali. Rasanya, kalau lihat rumah ini Orihime malu sendiri, tapi bukan saatnya malu, sekarang saatnya senang-senang. Mereka masuk setelah memencet intercom, bel rumah khas orang kaya. Orihime langsung mendapat pelukan maut dari Nel, dan Nel yang sangat ceria bisa dengan mudah mengenal semua orang yang ada

Agak mengejutkan, karena ternyata yang datang tak hanya mereka berdua, tapi juga anak-anak dari kelas 11-3. Yylford, Ggio, Findor, Avirama, Cirucci, Poww, Shawlong, Di Roy, Charlotte, Mila Rose, Apache, Sunsun.. Banyak sekali, belum lagi menghafal nama mereka sulit.

Tadinya memang agak aneh bertemu dengan anak-anak dari kelas lain sebanyak ini, tapi suasana langsung hangat karena Ichigo dan Grimmjow bikin ribut suasana dan langsung adu kekuatan pakai panco, dilanjutkan dengan turnamen adu panco antar kelas 11-1 dan 11-3. Renji juga langsung hajar Avirama yang mengajak ngobrol tatsuki. Cewek-cewek yang lain malah gossip-gosip antar kelas. Hebatnya, Mila Rose, Apache, dan Sunsun bisa cepat sekali akrab dengan Harribel yang sekarang ikutan bergossip dengan tamu-tamu dari sekolah adiknya. Ishida dan Ulquiorra hanya berdiri dibelakang sambil memandang kerumunan ramai dengan tatapan datar, namun hati yang kesal karena terlalu ribut untuk level mereka.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dan karena turnamen panco sudah dimenangkan Ichigo sang pahlawan, Nel langsung memberi usul untuk acara berikutnya,

"Semuanya, main truth or dare yuk!" jeritnya sambil mengangkat botol kosong untuk diputar dan dua buah kaleng berisi kertas-kertas kecil untuk kocokan-bukan arisan-truth atau dare-nya. Hal ini langsung mendapat banyak dukungan, tapi tetap saja Ulquiorra pasang wajah datar. Main truth or dare tetap saja ribut, tapi setidaknya akan sedikit lebih menertibkan suasana daripada tadi. Jadi sekarang, mereka semua sudah membentuk lingkaran yang dapat anda bayangkan-besar, karena orangnya banyak.

"Hei, Nel, apa itu?" tanya Ggio sambil menunjuk mesin kecil dihadapannya.

"Oh, itu, lie detector," jawab Nel kalem.

"HAH!" jerit semua orang serempak.

"Hehehe, habis kan kalau nanti ada yang pilih truth bisa saja dia bohong kan?"

"Ya.. yasudahlah, supaya adil kan?" ucap Kira tenang.

"Oh iya, nanti bisa menyetrum kalau ketahuan bohong lho," ucap nel mengingatkan. Semua orang langsung terdiam. Inilah main truth or dare ala keluarga yakuza, "Jadi, karena aku yang mengajak main, aku yang putar duluan ya!"

Bibir botol yang telah diputar Nel menunjuk pada Hitsugaya. Tanpa bertele-tele Hitsugaya memilih truth, karena resikonya melakukan hal memalukan lebih kecil. Ia mengambil kertas kocokan dan membacanya,

_Personel AKB48 favoritmu?_

Agh, pertanyaan tak penting sekali.

"Itano Tomomi," jawabnya dingin. Tawa semua orang langsung pecah, paling keras Rangiku dan Renji. Tapi ia tak berbohong karena layar di mesin itu berubah warna hijau.

"Cuma itu personel yang kutau namanya!" tekan Hitsugaya kesal dan tanpa menunggu langsung memutar botolnya, dan kali ini menunjuk Cirucci. Cirucci memilih dare, dan kertas kocokan yang keluar..

_Tulis namamu pakai pinggul._

"Apaan!" jerit Cirucci. Ya, tau kan.. pinggul = pant*t.

"Yuhu! CIrucci! Goyang!" jerit cowok-cowok mesum dan jomblo 11-3. Sesudah menulis namanya, dan banting HP Findor yang tadinya dipakai merekam goyang pinggulnya, Cirucci memutar botol yang kemudian menunjuk Shuuhei.

"Dare," ucap Shuuhei.

_Sentil kening orang di sebrangmu._

Charlotte menatap geer waktu Shuuhei menghampirinya-hanya untuk kena sentilan di dahi. Botol pun kembali berputar dan berhenti pada Orihime. Karena takut dapat pertanyaan aneh-aneh, Hime memilih dare.

Cium pipi orang kelima disebelah kananmu.

EH! Kok vulgar sih? Tadi Cirucci juga vulgar, jangan-jangan kalau perempuan dirancang supaya dapat yang vulgar? Yasudahlah, lakukan saja dengan cepat.. Orang kelima.. Nel, Harribel, Grimmjow, Ichigo…

**Ulquiorra?**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf lama apdet.. m(_ _)m<strong>

**Biasa lah, ujian dan liburan dulu.. hahay! kali ini panjang lho chapternya 170an words!**

**Phie-Chan Kazamasa – kyaa kyaaa makasih #big hug**

**sebenernya cerita ini plot nya makin lama makin ga jelas #plak! Hahahahahahaha**

**Grey Chocolate – wah? Wah? Benarkah? Terharu sekali eike huoooooo! Yah, koneksi internet itu memang seperti roda kehidupan, kadang diatas dan kadang dibawah.. makasih ya :DD**

**Wooo, kebetulan author juga suka yang humor-humor, senangnya mendapat dukungan XD doakan saja semoga skill menulis humor author meningkat..**

**Kalo romance, ichirukinya kan sudah disini, tinggal tunggu ulquihime saja.. khukhukhukhukhu #tawa busuk**

**THANKS FOR READING MINNA, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER XD**


	7. Not Her Lips Tasted Used To Be

**Chapter 7**

**Not Her Lips Tasted Used To Be**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo seorang, all hail Tite Kubo!**

**Kalau punya saya, gak akan saya biarkan Ulquiorra bernasib seperti megaupload**

.

Orihime melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, Hime belum membaca keras-keras isi kertas ditangannya, jadi belum ada yang tau apa isi _dare_-nya. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang sedang menatapnya. Ia jadi gugup. Ulquiorra juga sepertinya sudah curiga. Aduh aduh aduh, ini akan memalukan sekali.

"Umm, Ulquiorra-kun, ada yang mau kubisikkan," ucap Hime pelan, sedikit tertunduk, dan wajah merona. Orang-orang pun jadi heboh mendengar kata-kata Orihime, semakin penasaran. Orihime mendekati Ulquiorra melalui belakang punggung Nel. Ulquiorra hanya memberi tatapan tanda tanya besar. "kemarikan kupingmu.."

_Cup_

"Maafkan aku," bisik Orihime cepat.

Yak, misi selesai dan Orihime kembali ketempat duduknya dan memutar botolnya lagi secepat mungkin.

"Apaan tuh! Memang isi kertasnya apa!"

"Ga keliatan! Ulang lagi!"

"Sudah, botolnya sudah kuputar nih, yang dapat Avirama!" ucap Orihime berusaha mengganti topik. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, hal ini memalukan sekali bagi Orihime. Sedangkan ulquiorra menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Orihime tak percaya. Ulquiorra memandang Orihime yang sekarang sedang menertawakan Avirama yang berusaha mencabut sehelai rambut Renji. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Orihime langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Permainan _truth or dare_ inipun terus berlanjut, Chad bernyanyi Kokoro No Tomo tanpa gitar, Sungsun berdansa dengan Findor, Ggio kesetrum karena berbohong, dan Poww mencubit pipi Mila Rose.

Ulquiorra memutuskan pergi ke balkon untuk menghirup udara segar, lagipula didalam terlalu bising. Rupanya sudah malam, bintang sudah muncul, dari kejauhan tampak kembang api yang meledak-ledak dilangit. Cuacanya cerah, berbeda sekali dengan cuaca beberapa hari kemarin.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar balkon. Ulquiorra berdiri disana cukup lama, memandang bulan yang berbentuk sabit.

"Ulquiorra-kun, sedang apa ada disini?" Ulquiorra menoleh kearah pintu balkon.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Onna?" tanya balik Ulquiorra tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Orihime yang membawa dua kaleng minuman tertawa kecil dan berjalan perlahan untuk bersandar dipagar sebelah Ulquiorra,

"Mencarimu.." jawab Orihime, "Semuanya sedang makan dan minum, eh, Ulquiorra, apa kau senang?"

Ulquiorra memandang iris abu gadis yang saat ini menatapnya juga, Ia menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu."

"Sebab semua orang senang.. Ulquiorra-kun diterima dengan baik oleh semuanya kan?"

Mereka masih bertatapan, wajah Orihime agak memerah dan senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ulquiorra terkejut mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, Gadis ini memang gadis yang aneh, walau Ulquiorra selalu bersikap dingin padanya, ia selalu bersikap lembut. Sifatnya yang spontan selalu membuat Ulquiorra terkejut dan penasaran.

"Maafkan aku ya, Ulquiorra-kun, sudah mencium pipimu.. habis itu yang tertulis di kertasnya.."

"Sudahlah" jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Tapi, aku tak menyesal.." Orihime menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Iris mata emerald Ulquiorra tenggelam dalam iris abu gadis itu, "Waktu pelajaran, aku tak bisa konsentrasi, yang teringat hanya mata Ulquiorra saja, kalau melihat Ulquiorra jantungku jadi berdebar, waktu kemarin melihat Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-san pun aku tak lagi merasa patah hati," Orihime terdiam sejenak mengambil nafasnya'

"Pasti Ulquiorra-kun lah yang membuatku begini, aku menyukai Ulquiorra-kun"

Orihime merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya keatas, bibir Ulquiorra menyentuh lembut bibir Orihime. Bibir lembut yang mengecup pipi Ulquiorra beberapa saat lalu. Bibir yang aromanya…

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya, "Onna, apa yang kau minum?"

Orihime tertawa kecil, dengan wajah yang memerah total, mengangkat kedua kaleng yang memang ia pegangi daritadi, "Ini, ah iya, tadi aku kemari mau kasih ini, tapi Ulquiorra ciuman pertamakuuuuu~~" dan Orihime ambruk ketangan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memandang kaleng yang sudah jatuh kelantai itu. Bir.

_Ctik_

Ulquiorra merasakan sebuah urat dikepalanya nyaris putus. Jadi Onna ini mabuk. Pantas saja ia daritadi 'kelepasan' bicara soal perasaannya.

"Nel.. Tunggu, memang didalam sedang apa?" ucap Ulquiorra setelah menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi. Ia membopong Orihime masuk kedalam dan.. situasi dalam rumah sudah seperti _fake karakura town_. Semua orang tergeletak di lantai, dengan kaleng bir dimana-mana, dan pria-pria disudut itu bahkan tak pakai baju. Ulquiorra pun berubah jadi segunda etapanya. Blar.

.

.

Pip pip pip pip pip pip~

"Um.. Robot.. Robot hime…"

~pip pip pip pip pip pip~

"Robot Hi..me.. Pu.. Siiing…"

~pip pip pip pip pip pip~

"Onna, matikan alarm-mu.."

~pip pip pip cklek

…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ulqiorra-Kuuuuuuuuuuuun! Kenapa ada disiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Nanti kujelaskan... jangan berisik." ucap Ulquiorra lemas, sambil nenutup kepalanya dengan bantal

.

.

"Sarapan dengan miso saja ya," ucap Orihime menyodorkan nasi untuk Ulquiorra. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersebrangan di meja makan dalam apartemen Orihime. Kepala Orihime sudah merasa baikan setelah Ulquiorra memberinya air putih dan obat pusing.

"Tadi malam sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Kau mabuk, tapi bukan cuma kau saja, tapi semua orang."

"Mmh, pantas saja kepalaku sakit.. tapi.. Aku bukannya tukang minum, tadinya kukira itu kaleng jus biasa." Ucap Orihime tertunduk malu, "lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam, memperhatikan wajah polos Orihime yang nampaknya tak ingat apa-apa.

"Mereka semua kupapah ke taksi dan kuberi uang secukupnya untuk mengantar mereka pulang."

"EH!"

"Jangan bereaksi begitu tiba-tiba."

"Maaf, lalu Ulquiorra-kun mengantarku dan tertidur disini?" Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan Orihime.

"Apa Ulquiorra-kun baik-baik saja?" ucap Orihime pelan, ia kembali membayangkan Ulquiorra memapah Chad dan Poww yang tubuhnya jelas lebih besar daripada Ulquiorra.

"Jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan."

"Uhm."

"Cuma gadis berambut pirang itu saja yang tak kupapah, Gin mengantarnya pulang."

"Oh, Rangiku-san!"

"Miso ini pakai wasabi?"

"Eh, iya, apa Ulquiorra-kun tak suka?"

.

.

.

Orihime duduk dibangkunya, memperhatikan seisi kelas. Banyak sekali yang tak masuk hari ini, mungkin karena masih sakit kepala karena insiden tadi malam,

"Arisawa" panggil Occhi-sensei yang sedang mengabsen.

"E-eh, Tatsuki sakit Sensei" jawab Orihime. Occhi-sensei mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seisi kelas.

"Jadi, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Uryuu, dan Yasutora juga tak masuk. Bisa jelaskan kenapa Inoue?"

"Mereka semua mabuk.. maksud saya mabuk karena mungkin mereka salah makan Sensei!" Occhi-Sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Mungkin saya terlalu banyak memberi wasabi di bento yang saya berikan untuk mereka Sensei, hehe"

"Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati memasak Inoue. Mikura" Occhi-sensei lanjut mengabsen. Orihime menghela nafasnya dan memandang keluar jendela, berharap bel istirahat cepat berbunyi.

.

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi. Orihime langsung melesat menuju kelas sebelah mencari Rangiku-san. Dan benar saja ia hadir, dapat diduga sebab Rangiku-san kan memang tahan mabuk.

"Hime-Chan!" panggil Rangiku senang, "Kau bawa bento?" namun Orihime menggeleng.

"Tak sempat, soalnya.." Orihime tak mungkin dia bilang Ulquiorra menginap jadi tak sempat bikin bento. Hime pun tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Bangun kesiangan, hehehe"

"Aaah, Hime, kupikir kenapa.. ayo kita jalan kekantin."

"Um. Rangiku-san tadi malam bagaimana?" Orihime bertanya padanya ingin tau. Ia melihat raut wajah Rangiku berubah terkejut, lalu sedih.

"Ibuku bilang, Gin yang antar pulang."

"Rangiku-san harusnya senang kaaaan? Kenapa sedih?" ucap Orihime menggoda.

"Habis aneh kan Hime! Bagaimana caranya dia tau aku ada disana, mabuk, dan mengantarku pulang!" Orihime menggigit bibirnya, sebenarnya HIme tau kalau Gin-senpai tinggal disana. Tapi Gin-senpai sendiri yang bilang itu rahasia. Mungkin Gin-senpai ingin ialah yang memberi tau Rangiku soal itu.

"Tapi Hime, kau kemarin ngapain ke balkon?"

"Eh? Balkon? Aku?"

"Iya, kemarin kan kau pergi ke balkon sendiri, mabuk ya? Ingat-ingat lagi Hime." Orihime menunduk, meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, berusaha mengingat.

_Kemarin malam ya.._

_Rasanya aku ke balkon untuk memberi minuman.. tapi untuk siapa ya? Oh! Ulquiorra-kun._

_Lalu aku.. Loh? Rasanya aku bilang.._

Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Hime?" tanya Rangiku khawatir dengan reaksi Orihime.

_Rasanya aku bukan cuma menyatakan cinta saja, ada yang kulakukan.._

_Ah, aku ingat!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**Maaf baru update! Hiatus panjang setelah UAS, gomen minna m(_ _)m**

**Dilempar sandal juga gapapa, yang penting Ulquiorra sudah cium Orihime, TROLOLOL**

**baiklah chapter depan mari kita uji cinta mereka, ups, haha**

**minna, makasih ya review, read, alerts, dan faves nya! :D aaaaw, sangat sangat sangat terharu! :'D**

**baru tau itu bisa diliat dari email, makasih atas semua supportnya :")**

**REVIEW  
><strong>

**Ai-chan Kobayashi 'HIATUS – kyaaa, kyaaaa, UlquiHime memang super canon, loh tapi kok ga suka ichiruki? Itu otp-ku soalnya hehehehehehe, makasih ya ripiu-nya #hug**

**grey chocolate – huaaaa, maaf ya baru update! Kangennyaa~ makasihnya supportnya selama ini #bersujud, selamat membacaaa *wink wink**

**Phie-Chan Kazamasa – hehehe, makasih supportnyaaa~ ini dia lanjutannya, dan kissing ulquihime yang ditunggu, hahahhahahhah**

**Ara Nara Tika – hontou ni? Aaaa, makasih, jadi malu, senangnya, haha makasih ya senpai supportnya m(_ _)m**

**Hiiragi Azusa – tadaaaaa, ini dia chapter penuh Ulquihime! Hahaha, Ichigo ooc, bukan Cuma ichigo lagi, semuanya T^T. haduhh, humor punya kesulitan sendiri, chapter ini kurang humor kayaknya, chapter depan.. doakan! Btw, thank for the review!**

**amexki chan – yoroshiku~~ ini updatenya! Maaf kelamaan m(_)m hehehe. Yap, penjelasannya ada di chapter 4, Ulquiorra anak yang diangkat Aizen gara-gara orang tua-nya mati dibunuh Aizen sendiri. #tragis amat yak?**

**MINNA, THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	8. Harukaze

**Chapter 8**

**Harukaze**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

.

.

"Hime! Kamu kenapa!" jerit Rangiku khawatir.

Hening. Sekarang hampir semua siswa dilorong menatap Orihime yang tiba-tiba teriak layaknya orang kesambet.

"Ran-chan.. kayaknya aku kurang enak badan, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Hime sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Rangiku sendiri berdiri bengong.

_kemarin apa betul terjadi? Hime, ini bukan mimpi kan?_ Jerit Hime dalam batinnya. Lagi, Hime dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa hangat. Bibir ini.. Bibir yang kemarin dikecup Ulquiorra. Kecupan yang menjadi ciuman pertama Orihime. Semua hal yang terjadi begitu cepat. Orihime mencubit pipinya sendiri dan memang terasa sakit. Memang ini bukan mimpi kan? Lamunan Hime terhenti saat dua gadis menghalangi langkah Orihime. Gadis dari kelas 11-3?

"Heee, jadi ini orangnya ya Menoly?" ucap gadis berkucir dua dengan senyum nakalnya yang seolah-olah menemukan mangsa. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Menoly hanya mengangguk, menatap tajam Orihime.

"Kamu yang namanya Orihime ya? Tadi pagi kau datang bersama Ulquiorra kan?" tanya gadis berkucir dua itu lagi.

"Ya, tadi pagi memang aku dan Ulquiorra-kun berangkat sama-sama, tapi.. kalian siapa?" jawab Orihime polos. Menoly tiba-tiba maju melangkah, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hime.

"Loly, kita bicara dengannya disana saja," tunjuk Menoly sambil menarik Orihime menuju tangga ke arah atap yang sekarang sedang sepi. Sedang sepi? Tanda-tanda bahaya.

"Kalian mau apa? Tolong lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Hime yang merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap mereka berdua. Nampaknya mereka akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Sepertinya bersikap baik-baik pun dalam situasi ini tak akan tepat. Menoly membanting Hime ke dinding, yang menyebabkan pekik sakit dari Orihime. Loly langsung maju dan menarik kerah Orihime mendekat dengan wajahnya. Dasar tak tau malu, padahal Loly lebih pendek dari Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-kun ha? Hubungan kalian sedekat apa? Berani-beraninya kau merayu Ulquiorra," ujar Loly kasar. Orihime tak perlu berpikir keras untuk menyimpulkan ia sedang di-_bully_. Ia menatap kedua mata angkuh Loly, Ia benar-benar tak mau menjawab apapun soal itu. Sedekat apa Hime dengan Ulquiorra? Bagi Hime pun, itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang ingin ia simpan sendiri, apa yang harus Hime katakana pada mereka berdua? Lagipula itu kan urusan pribadi Orihime.

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu kalian ketahui.."

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Orihime. Loly kembali menarik kerah Hime,

"Hei! Kau pikir siapa kamu! Kau pikir kami tak tau! Kalau bukan kamu yang merayunya, mana mungkin Ulquiorra bisa dekat denganmu!"

"Loly, jangan teriak terlalu kencang.." bisik Menoly berusaha mengingatkan Loly, tapi Loly tak menggubrisnya. Orihime berdiri membeku, perlahan menoleh menatap wajah Loly lagi.

"Ingat ya, kalau kami sekali lagi lihat kau rayu Ulquiorra, kami tak akan segan memperingatkanmu lagi!" Orihime masih menatap lurus mata Loly tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hal ini jelas membuat gadis yang sedang kalap itu semakin kesal.

"KAMU.."

Kata-kata Loly terhenti. Tangan kanannya yang teracung bersiap untuk menampar Orihime telah digenggam oleh seseorang.

.

.

"Aduuuh, Hime, sebenarnya kamu dimana sih?" bisik Rangiku. Ia yang kehilangan jejak Hime sudah mencarinya ke kelas, kantin, wc, ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, atas pohon, tong sampah, kloset, dll.. Tapi tetap saja tak ketemu. Rangiku yang memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir tiba-tiba melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Kau.." ucap Ulquiorra, agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipanggil dan juga bingung karena lupa nama gadis yang memanggilnya, tapi tentu saja hal itu tak begitu terlihat pada wajahnya yang _stoic_.

"Hei, tadi lihat Orihime tidak? Tadi dia aneh sekali"

"Apa maksudnya aneh?" Raut wajah Rangiku berubah khawatir, Rangiku menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas.

"Tadi waktu jalan ke kantin, dia tiba-tiba teriak dan bilang tak enak badan," Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak membayangkan Orihime yang tiba-tiba menjerit di lorong. Gadis aneh. Eh, tunggu sebentar, apa mungkin.. Dia ingat?

"Biar aku yang mencarinya." Mata Rangiku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ulquiorra. Kata-kata yang bagi Rangiku terdengar sangaaat perhatian, dan tak disangka-sangka keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra yang sikapnya dingin.

"Kamu.. seperti pacarnya saja ya, Ulquiorra." CTAR, kata-kata itu menohok sekali.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya,"

"Ah! Benar? Benarkah? Urusan apa dengan Hime-chan?" tanya Rangiku penuh semangat, Ulquiorra yang terjebak dengan pertanyaan Rangiku hanya menghela nafasnya. Saat tiba-tiba bel dari radio sekolah berbunyi.

"_Tes.. Pengumuman, Ulquiorra Schiffer dari kelas 11-3, ditunggu kehadirannya diruang konseling, terima kasih, Ran-chan juga sebaiknya datang~"_

Ulquiorra dan Rangiku berdiri terdiam mendengar panggilan aneh yang baru mereka dengar.

"Itu suara Gin-sama"

"Ya"

.

.

"Permisi" Ucap Ulquiorra sambil memasuki ruang konseling. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut senja yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan dua gadis dari kelasnya, ada Occhi-sensei, juga Gin-sama. Pipi Orihime memerah dan bengkak.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rangiku berusaha mengintip kedalam dari belakang pundak Ulquiorra, "Ya ampun, Orihime!"

"Ooh, Jadi ini Ulquiorra yang jadi alasan pertengkaran kalian berdua?" Ochi sensei melirik Ulquiorra yang baru datang. Mata Rangiku terbelalak, pertengkaran?

Gin tersenyum bersemangat melihat kedatangan mereka berdua, "Ayo masuklah, Ulqui dan Ran-chan! Kalian cepat datang ya"

"Sensei! Apa yang terjadi? Orihime bertengkar" Rangiku menerobos masuk dan dengan paksa memutar wajah Orihime dengan kedua tangannya agar dapat melihat jelas, tepat menyentuh bekas pukulan di pipinya.

"Ita, itai! Rangiku-san!"

"Ah! Maaf Hime! Tapi kenapa hanya Orihime yang luka?" Rangiku kembali bertanya pada Ochi-sensei, berusaha membela teman baiknya itu. Ia tak percaya kalau Orihime terlibat pertengkaran, kalau dianiaya sih, mungkin. Ochi-sensei menghela nafasnya.

"Itulah yang mau kutanyakan, Loly dan Menoly tak terluka, bisa dijelaskan Loly?"

"Kami.. bertengkar soal Ulquiorra-kun" jawab Loly pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Yare-yare, tapi yang kulihat kalian yang menggencet Hime-chan kok, jangan berbohong" ujar Gin dengan nada tajam namun senyum masih mengembang diwajahnya. Situasi menjadi lebih tak enak dan hawa ruangan entah kenapa mendadak menjadi lebih dingin. Tak seorang pun membuat kontak mata. Semua yang tadinya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Loly, beralih pada Ulquiorra yang mulai berbicara.

"Menggencet Orihime? Karena aku? Tolong jelaskan, apa maksud situasi ini"

Nada dingin Ulquiorra membuat Loly semakin enggan menjawab. Ia semakin tertunduk. Hening selama sepersekian detik,

"Maaf.. Ulquiorra-kun, Occhi-sensei.. tapi, bisa dibilang ini masalah pribadi bagi mereka berdua, dan juga untukku" Orihime memecah keheningan yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan itu. Semua mata terbelalak dan tertuju pada Orihime, memandangnya terkejut.

"Jadi tak ada penjelasan?" tanya Occhi-sensei agak kecewa. Ulquiorra masih memandang Orihime dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Orihime membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, hukuman untuk kalian berempat"

"Tunggu, berempat?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan kau, Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra mengerjapkan matanya cepat mendengar namanya disebut Occhi-sensei.

"Apa! Tapi sensei! Aku yakin Orihime dan Ulquiorra tak salah!" jerit Rangiku yang tak terima, "Kalau Orihime juga bersalah, tak mungkin ia babak belur kan sensei!"

"Yah, sensei, kau tau lah~ Pubertas dan pengaruh drama tv" celetuk Gin, ia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Karena saya yang mengetahui kejadiannya, jadi biar saya saja yang memberi keterangan sensei. Biarkan Orihime pergi ke UKS diantar oleh Ulquiorra, kan kasihan sensei Hime-chan belum diobati"

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengantar Hime?" tanya Rangiku lagi, namun Gin tetap memasang ekspresi jahilnya mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Kau yang paling mengenal Hime kan Ran-chan? Temani aku memberi keterangan"

Occhi-sensei menghela nafasnya dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia kemudian memberi izin Ulquiorra dan Orihime untuk pergi ke UKS. Sementara sisanya tinggal untuk membicarakan soal hukuman dan mengintrogasi Loly dan Menoly.

Orihime berjalan bersebelahan dengan Ulquiorra dilorong yang mulai sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Jarak antara Hime dan Ulquiorra ada sekitar.. 1 meter? Situasi antara mereka berdua sangat canggung. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan selama berjalan menuju UKS. Hati Orihime terasa sakit setelah kejadian tadi, lebih sakit daripada pipinya yang nyut-nyutan sedari tadi.

Setelah sampai di UKS, Ulquiorra mengetuk pelan pintu sebelum masuk dan memberi salam. Disana sudah menunggu Unohana-san, dokter sekolah yang terkenal dengan senyumnya yang ramah namun bisa juga mematikan untuk situasi tertentu. Orihime langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di ranjang UKS sementara Ulquiorra berdiri bersandar di dinding memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Unohana-san khawatir sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Orihime.

"Uh- itu..."

"Pertengkaran kecil, Unohana-san" jawab Ulquiorra. Unohana-san mengangguk dan mulai mengobati lebam pipi Orihime. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum-entahlah, ia merasa sedikit bahagia. Unohana-san kemudian mulai memberi saran (atau ceramah) soal permasalahan remaja dan bahaya akan pertengkaran antar gadis. Orihime hanya tertawa dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Unohana-san, karena memang itu permasalahan yang sedang dialami oleh Orihime dan nampaknya Unohana-san tahu betul apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah pipinya selesai diplester, Unohana-san memperbolehkan mereka berdua untuk kembali kekelas.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Ulquiorra-kun" ucap Orihime tersenyum, sembari menutup pintu UKS di belakangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi" senyum Orihime memudar mendengar perintah Ulquiorra, berganti dengan raut wajah muramnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit,

"Baiklah, tapi jangan bicara disini, biarkan aku minum sekotak jus dulu"

.

.

Ulquiorra memandang pemandangan di kejauhan dari tempat biasa, atap sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam kopi kaleng. Dengan seorang gadis berdiri disebelahnya menyesap jus kotak dengan tak bersemangat. Berbeda dengan cuaca hari ini yang anginnya bersemangat mengibarkan rambut dan rok Orihime.

"Begitu ceritanya… Gin-senpai akhirnya menolongku" ucap Orihime menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ulquiorra tak memberi komentar apapun, namun tatapan matanya cukup meyiratkan kegusaran yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Orihime terdiam sejenak melihat raut wajah Ulquiorra. Berpikir, mungkin saja seharusnya ia tak menceritakan soal kejadian tadi.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada seorangpun yang bicara, hanya suara dari hembusan angin yang menerpa keduanya.

"Lalu, kau sudah ingat soal kejadian kemarin?" Ulquiorra bertanya, ya, soal itu. Mata Orihime terbelalak. Bahkan selama beberapa saat ia sudah lupa soal kejadian itu, dan sekarang ia teringat kembali, dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sang pelaku, dan sekarang jus kotak yang tadinya ia minum sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Adrenaline gadis itu meningkat saat bayangan kejadian tadi malam terputar diotaknya. Berbeda dengan aliran darahnya yang mengalir lancar menuju jantungnya, otaknya seolah-olah tersumbat.

"Sudah, ya" Ujar Ulquiorra membaca reaksi Orihime. Orihime sontak membekap mulut Ulquiorra dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmphphmhp" terjemahan: Onna, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Kyaaaa~ Ja-jangan katakan apa-apa lagi!" ucap Orihime sambil berusaha tak menatap wajah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Orihime dan melepaskannya dari wajahnya perlahan. Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata emerald itu. Begitu tenang. Apakah hanya Orihime saja yang sekarang jantungnya berdebar? Kenapa bisa raut wajahnya begitu kalem?

Namun mata itu.. seakan mengisyaratkan Orihime untuk tetap tenang. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, dengan mata yang masih terkunci satu sama lain.

"Aku menyukai Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime berbisik. Ia merasa nafasnya agak tercekat, namun perasaannya mengatakan hal sebenarnya, "Orang mabuk tak bisa berbohong, Ulquiorra-kun"

"Aku seorang anak dari keluarga yakuza. Kau masih bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku belum mengenalmu cukup lama, tapi bila bersama Ulquiorra-kun, aku tak lagi merasa kesepian"

Kesepian.. mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan sebelum bertemu gadis dihadapannya ini. Gadis yang selalu hangat dan tak pernah menyerah untuk memahami perasaan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mencium punggung tangan Orihime yang telah ia genggam sedari tadi.

Menikmati perasaan nyaman yang memenuhi hatinya.

Orihime melangkah lebih mendekat pada Ulquiorra. Tangannya kemudian menarik kerah seragam pria yang tak jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mulai berjinjit. Orihime menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ulquiorra.

Hangat, adalah kata sifat yang ia rasakan saat itu. Baik pada indra pengecapnya ataupun pada hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

**Yak, akhirnya update juga! Maaf maaf maaf m(_ _)m hehehe, selalu kelamaan**

**Judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, tapi gapapalah, author lagi suka Harukaze-nya scandal :P ichiruki bangeeeet**

**Ini serius masih to be continue kok! Keep reading minna!**

**Ngomong-ngomong Bleach sudah memasuki final arc! Senang ato sedih? Author rada tertekan belakangan XD**

**Makasih ya minna, atas read, review, dan alert-nya, semua itu berarti banget bagi author ^^ dan juga pompa semangat buat ngetik chapter selanjutnya, walau makin lama makin ga jelas, plot berantakan, salah ketik, dll XD**

**Review!**

_**Amusuk**_** – Aih, ahahahai, iya scene yang itu memang berlebihan, heboh banget XD YAAMPUN MAKASIH BANGET SEMANGATNYA #Bear Hug makasih juga ya udah ngikutin cerita ini sampe sini :')**

_**Grey Chocolate**_** – AAAAA, MAAF BANGET, maaf terutama buat grey chocolate seorang! Hehehe, protes juga gapapa kok, ^^; tapi zanpakutou-nya masuki lagi ya? Haha, jreng jreng, chappie ini kan (menurut author) lumayan romance-nya XD happy reading grey chocolate! Chapter ini kupersembahkan untukmu ^^**

_**Kuro Nami**_** – ahahahaaa, gawat banget kalo tiap Orihime mabuk nyatain cinta XD ini dia updatenya, semoga memuaskan ya kuronami ^^ salam kenal jugaaa~**

**.**

**THANKS FOR THE READ, REVIEWS, ALERTS, ETC! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :')**


End file.
